December 22, 2014 Monday Night RAW
The December 22, 2014 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on December 22, 2014 at the Target Center in Minneapolis, Minnesota. Episode summary Jack Swagger vs Fandango It took a bit to get going, but the new and improved Fandango finally has a win worthy of his self-imposed pedigree, not to mention a solid rebound after getting his lights punched out a pair of times by Roman Reigns last week. Fandango looked rough in the beginning against Jack Swagger, who’s hungry for a win of his own of late and, in fact, has a lingering bone to pick with Fandango. A Swagger Bomb pancaked the studly Superstar, though like any dancer worth his salt, Fandango found his footing with a pair of kicks to The Real American’s head, and a top-rope leg drop moments later Natalya vs Brie Bella Another win for Natalya, and a bit of payback against Nikki Bella to boot. The Queen of Harts, who last week knocked off both Bella Twins in a tag team match but got an iffy aftertaste thanks to Tyson Kidd’s questionable charity, got a singles win over Brie that continued her run of good fortune. She pulled it off despite a pair of running knees to the face that left the former Divas Champion seeing stars for minutes on end, though Brie waited too long to finish Natalya off and had her roll-up reversed as a result. The cherry on top came when Nikki (whose hat, for what it's worth, Tyson ended up wearing) ran to her sister’s aid (or perhaps to distract Kidd anew) and Natalya knocked her off the apron before laying hands on Nikki’s Divas Title. Might Lady Bella have a challenger in waiting? U.S. Champion Rusev and Lana appeared on ‘Piper’s Pit’ WWE Hall of Famer “Rowdy” Roddy Piper is best known for changing the questions when you think you know the answers. But who knew he was into the giving spirit as well? Hot Rod was about five minutes away from catching a beating courtesy of Rusev and Lana on a tense “Piper’s Pit” when he paraded out the Russians’ Christmas present, complete with a bow. That, of course, turned out to be Ryback, who really did have a bow plastered across his massive chest and delivered a season’s beating to The Super Athlete unlike any Rusev had suffered previously. That Rusev escaped in one piece truly is proof that even those on the naughty list get away with one once in a while. Naomi, Alicia Fox & Emma vs Paige, Summer Rae & Cameron It’s a holiday tradition that the Divas get into the Christmas spirit and mix it up in a specially themed match, and 2014 did not disappoint in that regard. Under the banner of a Santa’s Helpers Six Divas Tag Team Match, the Divas helped themselves to a surprisingly aggressive bout given the festive atmosphere, with Paige and Naomi in particular bringing out the heavy hitting as the ladies battled for bragging rights. Alicia Fox was by far the most prepared, however, hooking a game Cameron mid–roll-up and planting her on to the mat to bring one home for St. Nick. Results * Singles Match: Fandango (w/ Rosa Mendes) defeated Jack Swagger * Singles Match: Natalya (w/ Tyson Kidd) defeated Brie Bella (w/ Nikki Bella) * 6-Diva Santa's Little Helpers Match: Naomi, Alicia Fox & Emma defeated Cameron, Paige & Summer Rae Other on-screen talent * Ring announcer: Lilian Garcia * Interviewer: Renee Young Media Category:2014 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Episodes featuring Rosa Mendes Category:Natalya Category:Brie Bella Category:Nikki Bella Category:Episodes featuring Lana Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Category:Alicia Fox Category:Episodes featuring Emma Category:Cameron Category:Episodes featuring Paige Category:Episodes featuring Summer Rae Category:Episodes featuring Lilian Garcia Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young Category:WWE television episodes